The present invention refers to a nursing bottle with a nipple to be connected with an extension hose, in particular, one end of the extension hose is inserted into the bottle and the other end connected with the nipple. While it is required to have the extension hose extending out of the bottle for an appropriate length on using, the extension hose may be fastened by means of a tightening up device to facilitate suckling by the baby or child by offering it the nipple for sucking and placing the bottle somewhere at a distance and without the need of holding the bottle.
Conventional nursing bottles comprises generally a nipple, the bottle cap, and the bottle. The nursing bottle is connected with the bottle cap directly, in other words, the bottle cap is combined with the bottle to form an integrated structure. On nursing the baby or child, the nursing bottle containing the liquid is held with a hand by the nurser to offer the nipple to the baby or child for sucking. Even though the baby is old enough to hold the bottle by himself, the bottle is often dropped due to the baby or child falling asleep before completely sucking all the liquid in the bottle.
It is desirable therefore that nursing bottle construction be improved in a manner as to eliminate the need of holding the bottle with hand by the nurser to suckle the baby or child, or placing the bottle close to the baby or child.